Avatar: Emperor of Darkness
by Nightmare Generator
Summary: Five-Thousand years ago an evil wizard that terrorized the world was sealed way. Now he has returned and has his sights set on conquering the world. Aang and his friends must now work together in order to stop him, but will that even be enough?
1. prologue

A/N: This chapter of the story takes place five-thousand years before the series of Avatar.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the _Avatar: The Last AirBender _series. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. But I do own the new villains in this story. I am NOT making a profit off this story!

_

* * *

Five-thousand years in the past…_

Five figures stood strong before the avatar himself and the many soldiers from different nations that stood behind waiting to attack.

The first figure was tall, dressed in a cloak that was pure black with his hood up. The cloak also had a dark blue rim on its hood, the collar of the hood, its long sleeves, and also where the cloak ended just above his black boots. The figure also held in his left hand a black thick staff with a dark blue orb positioned on top of it. Lastly the mans face was barely visible but just enough to tell he appeared to be in his early thirties with black hair and dark eyes.

The next figure was also a male and tall but dressed in a more ninja-like attire which was black as well. His attire appeared to be made of a more leather like material with some weapons being visible on his person. He also had fingerless gauntlets on that were also black that allowed his upper arms to be visible. The elite ninja also had a very muscular frame too that showed he has been in many battles. His gear also covered most of his head just leaving his eyes foreseeable.

The next was a women that had black armor that covered a great deal of her body. She had shoulder length black hair and a strange helm on that seemed to wrap around her head. Her armor also was combined with leather material as well. Her left arm was completely covered in a gauntlet with sharp curved nails added to it.

Another was completely all black and a silhouette of a man that had no facial features at all, he also was tall as well.

Lastly there was a creature that stood around three feet tall and looked very gremlin-like with large ears that ware similar to a bat's, sharp teeth and claws, and dark reptilian skin. A small black dragon no bigger then an eagle with fierce red glowing eyes also stood by the gremlin looking rather vexed.

They were all at a stand still waiting for the other to make a move or for a move to be made.

"Eclipsis! Your days of terror have come to an end and thus have your days of using witchcraft as well." The Avatar said to the cloaked man that only smirked.

"So what will you do then Avatar destroy me and my minions? You tried that before and it didn't work. Besides have you forgotten? You lost to me and succumbed to my curse. By sunset you will be dead!" The dark wizard laughed mockingly as he finished his statement.

"I may not have the power to stop you Eclipsis but I do have away to contain you and your minions." The Avatar said even though he could feel the cold grasp of death already upon his body as the day went on but he stood tall.

"Now!" The Avatar shouted. Two earthbenders from behind the Avatar quickly dropped a golden treasure chest to the ground. Using their bending they slid the chest across the ground and stopped it to a halt right in front of Eclipsis.

Eclipsis looked to the chest confusedly then to the Avatar sternly before speaking. "The noble Avatar attempting to bribe me? The dark wizard mocked. "And here I thought that you were above such acts."

"No Eclipsis, this is nothing of the sort." The Avatar spoke calmly. Then without warning the Avatar fired a blast of lighting at the golden chest. Eclipsis immediately produced a magical shield around he and his followers to protect them from the blast. "You missed you pathetic fool." The wizard rebuked as he lowered the shield. "Actually, I was right on target wizard." Now the Avatar was smirking. Ecilpsis was puzzled by the Avatar's words until it happened.

The golden chest started to radiate a gold glow and before anyone could make a move the lid of the chest slammed open. A wave of energy rushed towards the wizard and his minions of darkness, engulfing them. All struggled to break free but the energy was over powering each one with great force. "What type of sorcery is this Avatar!" Demanded the now angry wizard. "It's a Fire Nation relic that's meant to contain any forms of darkness no matter how powerful they are, even you Eclipsis." The Avatar simply explained.

Eclipsis was a very powerful wizard and should have had no trouble countering this enchanted chests powers. But the energy from the chest was somehow silencing his magic, preventing him from casting any sort of spell. He struggled to keep from fading into the chest as he looked back at his enemy, straight into his very eyes.

"Mark my words Avatar, I will escape from this retched chest and when I do, this world and its nations will suffer for their insolence!" Eclipsis roared.

Before anything else could be said the wizard and his minions were gone. Now sealed away in the chest as its lid slammed shut.

The Avatar breathed a sigh of relief as he staggered over to the relic. He then pulled a blue sapphire stone from his robe pocket. Inspecting the latch of the chest he then placed the jewel were it belonged. The jewel glowed a dark blue before dimming.

"Men!" The Avatar shouted to the dozens of soldiers that now surrounded him. "Take a ship and take this chest as far out as possible." The Avatar paused to catch his breath, breathing was becoming more difficult. "Then dump it." The soldiers nodded as they began to lift the chest.

This is when the Avatar finally took notice that he was on a beach and facing the ocean. The sun already descending into a setting position. "_No wonder I'm getting so weak so fast" _The Avatar thought grimly. Then he remembered what he had to do before it was to late.

"Wait!"

All soldiers stopped and turned towards the Avatar that was now leaning on a nearby bolder. Even the ones carrying away the chest stopped as well.

"As you all know I am dying as soon as the sun sets." Soldiers grew rigid as the Avatar spoke. "I have one last request for you all before you leave here today. After you dispose of the chest tell everyone that I died after I killed Eclipsis and his forces." Many soldiers had confused looks after hearing this, but did not question the Avatar. "People must not know that Eclipsis is merely contained and not killed. Or else people may try looking for the chest and try to release him."

"So please keep this secret so I may pass with peace at mind that no one will ever go looking for this evil monarch."

Soldiers nodded, some saying yes sir, and others not saying anything at all, too emotionally torn to say anything at all.

The soldiers were then off fulfilling their Avatar's last orders.

Overwhelmed with the wicked curse the Avatar took a seat leaning against the bolder and closed his eyes.

Just as he did so the sun set.

With his spirit passing peacefully into its next life…

* * *

A/N2: I think you know were I'm going with this. Don't forget to review please!!  
I would also just like to say that the wizard Eclipsis's signature magic color is dark blue.  
(ex. Blasts from his staff or hands are dark blue.) Also the other villains names will be revealed in the next chapter.


	2. The Emperor Cometh

**A/N: **This part of the chapter takes place at the night of **The Western Air Temple.  


* * *

**  
The full Moon shined brightly over the beach as a Fire Nation Navy ship passed silently by, with soldiers paroling its deck.

As one soldier made a turn down the side of the ship something caught his eye.

"Captain look!" The soldier yelled to his superior who was not far as he pointed to the beach. The captain than arrived and looked over the deck as other soldiers gathered to see what the commotion was about. A rather big treasure chest lay beached at shore, just out of reach of the oceans currents. But what really got the soldiers attention was that the chest appeared to be made out of solid gold and glowed due to the Moons rays.

"Drop anchor and prepare to send out two scout ships to investigate this _possible treasure" _The captain ordered.

Soldiers ran off to fulfill their captains orders as the captain himself slowly walked back into the ship thinking with greed what treasures could await him.

The captain and four other soldiers now approached the treasure chest with there own sail ships now docked at shore long forgotten as they now surrounded the chest.

The captain now got down on one knee as he inspected the front of the chest to find that there were many strange sign and symbols that were carved into the chest. Another thing that caught the captain's eye was that on the latch of the chest was a blue sapphire jewel that kept it sealed shut.

"Someone hand me a sword now!" The captain ordered.

One soldier immediately handed over a sword to his captain.

Now with a sword in hand the captain placed the blade at the edge of the blue jewel and pressed hard trying to wedge the blade underneath the jewel itself. After succeeding in getting the sword underneath the jewel the captain with all his might pushed the handle, attempting to dislodged the jewel and open the treasure chest.

"Men help me open this blasted chest!" The captain ordered now standing.

All four soldiers ran over to there captain to assist him in opening the chest. They all pushed and pulled with all there might to open the chest till finally it happened. The sapphire jewel then broke into several pieces all over the sand of the beach. But before anyone could lift the lid of the chest up it flew open releasing a whirlwind of darkness out and knocking the firebenders several feet back.

After the whirlwind ended five new figures now stood around the chest that was now open and empty.

"Ahh! After five-thousand years we're finally free!" The cloaked man announced in a dark voice.

"Emperor may I ask as to where we are?" The gremlin asked looking around.

"A beach apparently Rev." Said the women clad in black as if it was the most obverses thing in the world.

"I knew that Spidera and anyways I was asking the emperor, Eclipsis." Rev said smugly.

"Enough! It doesn't matter where we're at since I can tell we're not far from my palace." Eclipsis announced.

"My emperor, shall I dispose of these firebenders?" The elite ninja asked as he pointed over to the firebenders now beginning to stand and take defensive positions.

"Yes Onyx, you may." His emperor replied.

"Halt! You're all under arrest." the captain shouted over to the group. The elite ninja then raised his right arm and pointed to the firebender in the middle of the rest of them, the captain. A blast of lightning erupted from his finger. The captain had no time to react as he was struck in the chest, right in the heart. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as his crew watched his lifeless body hit the ground. Then just as quickly as he shot the lightning he brought his hand back into a fist and pulled out his left hand, with throwing knives. Four sharp silver blades, each one between his fingers.

Each blade was then engulfed in flames. Then with one swift motion Onyx threw the inflamed knives. Each soldier was struck in the chest, some staggering back a step by the sheer force. Onyx then released his fisted right hand. And before any of the soldiers could react to their newly acquired wounds they were engulfed in flames, each one screaming and crying in agony.

Those who attempted to flee to the ocean to escape the burning pain of their own natural element were struck down with additional flames.

Eclipsis laughed darkly as his enemies perished.

"There seems to be a ship out in the distance Eclipsis." The black silhouette of a man said.

"Indeed Shadow. It must be those firebenders ship. We can use this to are advantage and sail out to where my palace once stood and raise it out of this ocean. But first I must take care of something."

Ecilpsis than aimed his staff with the orb now glowing at the chest that once contained them and fired a magical blast, causing the chest to explode and break into many pieces.

"Now lets board this ship." Eclipsis said as he and his minions turned their full attention to the ship.

But instead of taking the long forgotten scout ships, they vanished. Everyone disappeared in portals of darkness except for Eclipsis, who disappeared in darkness and blue flames.

Everyone now reappeared on the deck of the ship.

"This ship will be perfect." Eclipsis declared as he made his way to the railing of said ship.

"You there, stop!" Yelled a charging firebender.

He was half way to the wizard before a crashing wave of water came up from the railing and consumed him, he was then instantly frozen. Spidera stepped forward and stared at the soldiers face, admiring the now permanent expression of fear on the young mans face.

Spidera snapped her fingers.

And the ice along with the man shattered, the deck now littered with shards of ice and the bloody remains of the man.

"Very good Spidera, now get rid of that filth." Eclipsis commanded.

"Right away my lord." And with a wave of her hand Spidera sent the now water and said remains back into the ocean.

"My emperor, would you like for us to eliminate the rest of the ships occupants?" The elite ninja asked.

"That won't be necessary Onyx. We'll need them for their information on current events and what obstacles that may stand in are way." Eclipsis made his way to a more vacant area of the ships bow. "So instead I'll just conjure up some of my Dark Enforcers.

Eclipsis waved his staff.

And two-dozen new forms appeared out of darkness right in front of Eclipsis.

They looked like ninjas that wore identical black outfits with hoods and masks that covered their faces half way up, leaving the upper portion of their faces visible. Their faces were those of skulls with their eye sockets being empty black voids. They all had black circular shields in their left hands and drawn silver katanas in their right hands.

"My Dark Enforcers, I want you all to invade this ship to capture and arrest all its inhabitants for interrogating." Eclipsis commanded.

Hearing this command from their master the Dark Enforcers seethed their katanas behind their backs and each pulled out a baton from the sashes around their waists. Then with a mighty force they each swung out the black batons, extending them to a more threatening length. They were then off into the ship, barely making a noise as they left.

"Onyx, get some crew men to sail this ship northwest."

"Yes my emperor."

The elite ninja was off fulfilling his emperors orders.

"Rev, you and shadow search the captains courtiers and see if you can find any maps or documents that may be of use to me."

The gremlin and black silhouette both nodded and charged off.

Eclipsis turned catching a glimpse of Spidera leaning against the far railing and watching the tides of the ocean. He made his way to the steep bow of the Fire Nation ship and looked out to the sky.

"Just as I promised, I have reawakened."

"Now you will know of my five-thousand years of tyranny!"

Feeling a presence on his shoulder Eclipsis turned to find his pet dragon perched with his tail dangling down his back.

"Look at it Ryu, the world is ours for the taking."

The dragon purred in response.

_Four hours later_

"Have them bring the ship to a stop here Onyx." Eclipsis said to the elite who nodded and marched off.

The ship then came to a complete halt.

Eclipsis stepped to the far end of the ships railing and held out both hands, his left hand clutching his staff and spoke aloud.

"Rise my palace, rise and stand strong once again!"

Out in the distance of the ocean the sea water started to spin in a circular motion. It soon became a gigantic whirlpool, spewing up water as it spun.

It spun quicker and quicker until something began to emerge.

A huge spire, followed by many shorter ones. Then the whole palace itself began to become visible. It was huge and towered many stories, also made of finely sculpted stones that were fine shades of gray. The palace itself stood upon a mountain that was bare of any plant life. Lastly to rise from the ocean was the island that both the mountain and palace were located on(the center of it). But there was a problem.

Everything was encased in a thick layer of see-through-able ice.

"And to think that the Avatar froze and sank my palace to prevent anyone from ever finding it or entering it again. All that fool really did was just preserve it for me until I returned!" Eclipsis chuckled darkly at the irony.

Now Eclipsis could easily blast the ice to pieces with his magical staff, but he knew it would be too dangerous. Besides he didn't want to deal with the possibility of having giant sized boulders of ice falling from the sky and damaging his newly required ship. So he thought of a different approach.

"Onyx! Get Spidera!" Eclipsis shouted over to the elite.

Onyx quickly found Spidera and brought her to their emperor.

"You called my lord?" Spidera asked as she arrived.

"Yes I did, Do you think you could use your waterbending to melt the ice away from my palace?" The emperor asked.

"It would be an honor my lord." Spidera answered as she got into a bending position.

Spidera raised both her arms and with one powerful motion brought them down.

The ice immediately gave way and became water, rushing back into the ocean and causing a tremendous wave to occur, spreading out from the island.

As the wave approached the ship Spidera wasted no time splitting it in half, which left a gap big enough for the ship to pass through.

"Onyx have the ship dock at the island." Eclipsis ordered. "Yes emperor, but what shall I do with the prisoners when we arrive at the palace?" Onyx asked.

"Have them all put in the dungeon and don't forget to put the bending repressers on them, I'm pretty sure they should still work after all these years." Eclipsis finished.

_Weeks later_

**(A/N: **After interrogating the ships crew and reading their documents, all the villains are now aware of the current events. The Avatar, the Fire Nation trying to take over the world, and just about everything else that matters. Also this part of the chapter takes place a few days after **Sozin's Comet**.)

After fixing up the palace and restocking on supplies that were needed. The emperor and his minions were now within a dark room with a huge crystal ball that was on the floor.

Within the crystal was an image of Aang and his friends laughing and talking about nothing really important in the Fire Nation palace.

(Within the crystal ball)

"So is everyone coming to the celebration tonight?" Zuko asked as he entered the room with Mai close behind.

"You mean our victory celebration? Sure!" Aang said cheerfully.

"That reminds me that I still need to pick out a dress for tonight." Katara said as she exited the room.

"Finally we get to party after all our work." Toph said from her spot on the couch.

"I better go and ask Sokka and Suki if there going." Aang said as he was about to leave the room.

"Don't bother there already on their way." Toph said plainly.

( back at Eclipsis's palace)

"Maybe we should attend this party too." Eclipsis smirked. "Onyx, you and Spidera prepare for tonight. Also on your way out send in Shadow."

"Yes my emperor." Onyx said as he and Spidera left the room.

Eclipsis made his way to the far end of the room and out two opened glass doors. Eclipsis walked past his telescope to the railing of the palaces balcony. The dark wizard gazed down to the rest of his island to see that many trees and plants were starting to grow back to their previous sizes.

"You called my lord?" Shadow asked as he appeared next to Eclipsis.

"Yes, I have a special mission for you to preform tonight while I and the others are off invading the Fire Nation palace."

* * *

**A/N:** Now I wonder what this special mission could be? Well I hope this chapter was good and also the original Avatar characters will be focused on more next time. Also there is now a link to a pic of Eclipsis on my profile if you want to see what he looks like.

**Please review!!**


End file.
